a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wig wefts and wigs made from the same.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional wig making process, substantially straight, parallel filaments are assembled into a thin layer which is then sewed across one end to form a weft. The layer of filaments making up the weft is then wound onto a mandrel which is then placed in an oven to heat treat the filaments and thereby set them in a curled configuration. The weft is then sewed to a cap to form a wig. Straight, uncrimped filaments are generally used in making the weft to avoid the mechanical difficulties which would be involved in making the weft from crimped filaments.
In the past, when it has been desired to simulate the texture of Negroid hair where the filaments have a kinky configuration, it has been necessary to impart to the fibers, in the manufacturing stage, a high degree of crimp. The disadvantage of this process is that crimped filaments often take on an artificial, mechanically crimped appearance, are costly to produce, and are difficult to assemble and form into a weft.
In the prior art wigs of the ethnic type, where a crimp is imparted to the fibers, this crimp has been uniform along the lengths of the fibers making up the wefts.